


Mon tendre ours

by MadMoro



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Crossover, First Time, French argot, I got the inspiration from Jean Genet, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Russian argot, Sexual Orientation Issues, yes it's Crowe/Crowe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1803 год. Франция, Тулон. Жавер самый молодой надзиратель в тюрьме. Корабль «Софи» под командованием капитана Обри встает на рейд в тулонской акватории.</p>
<p>===================</p>
<p>1803. France, Toulon. Javert is the youngest officer in the Bagne. HMS Sophie under the command of Captain Aubrey arrives on roads in the waters of Toulon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon tendre ours

_Но ведь прекрасно известно, что нет ничего опасней, чем подавление собственных эмоций.  
 **Жан Жене "Богоматерь цветов"**_

Жавер не любил приходить в порт. Тот слишком был похож на тюрьму, в которой Жавер и так проводил достаточно времени, надзирая за каторжниками. Как и на каторге, в порту накатывали на борта кораблей волны, шумел ветер в парусах, и пахло стоячей морской водой. И если не вглядываться в лица матросов, то можно было бы подумать, что половина заключенных, переодевшись, как и Жавер, докерами, отправилась с ним в увольнительную. И порт, и тюрьма Тулона принадлежали мужчинам, все здесь говорило о них: мощные гранитные волнорезы, изменчивое море, способное, как на ласку, так и на убийство, пронзающие небо мачты и каменные башни, чернеющие дула корабельных пушек... И стоило сюда попасть женщине, как она тут же превращалась в инструмент для утоления мужских нужд.  
Жавера в порт привела именно нужда. Какая именно, он и сам не знал, но был уверен, что нуждался как минимум в успокоении тревожных мыслей, поселившихся в его голове пару недель назад. Он служил в тулонской тюрьме уже три года и мог честно сказать, что видел многое. Видел, как продавались надзиратели — заключенные платили им, чтобы работать меньше и есть лучше; как продавались каторжники, отдавая последнее — себя, — чтобы заручиться защитой того, кто сильнее. Жавер презирал и тех, и других. Он презирал взяточников, попирающих своим мздоимством закон. Он презирал педиков, ведущих себя как продажные женщины. Ну а продажных женщин он презирал больше прочих — у них была возможность трудиться честно, во благо общества, не унижая при этом себя, а они торговали своим телом, как будто это какая-то вещь, а не божье творенье.  
Сидя в кабаке, пропахшем табаком и дешевыми духами, Жавер отмахивался от слетевшихся на него, как на мед, проституток. Они строили ему глаза, кокетливо перешептывались между собой, старались, проходя мимо, задеть его бедром или же, сделав вид, что споткнулись, упасть к нему на колени. С другими мужчинами все эти трюки проходили без запинки. Те сразу же хватали размалеванных шлюх за что придется и, пьяно гогоча, целовали их или щипали за зад. Но Жавер скорее подставил бы свою спину под плеть, а шею под каторжное ярмо, чем взял бы то, что предлагали ему эти портовые девки. Омерзительно трахаться с женщиной, которую уже перепробовали десятки мужчин. Такие женщины, по мнению Жавера, были ничуть не лучше общественного сортира — одно дерьмо, что снаружи, что внутри.  
Жавер считал подобное свое отношение добродетелью. Его не волновали нежные формы, пышные груди, плавные покачивания бедер. Он считал себя выше этого и в гордыне своей позволял себе думать, что бог даровал ему смирение плоти, дабы он мог единоверно служить закону и всего себя отдавать ему в услужение.  
И, видимо, его гордыня обернулась против него, потому как он понял, что ошибался. Его не волновали женщины, которых он встречал в порту — дешевые и фальшивые словно соски-пустышки. А других Жавер и не встречал, так как редко удалялся от стен тулонской тюрьмы, не уходя дальше порта или арсенала. Ну а там где правит порок, очень сложно и даже почти невозможно встретить истинную добродетель. Да и та, если появится, будет немедленно оскорблена и унижена. Его не волновали мужчины, он привык иметь дело с каторжниками и со всем тем, что их окружало. И все это только вызывало у него отвращение и брезгливость.  
За три года, проведенных им надзирателем на тулонской каторге, он видел все стадии человеческого падения, наблюдая их со стороны и никогда не становясь их частью. Три года чужие пороки обходили его стороной, оставляя его слепым к ним. Три года и двадцать лет жизни он провел в незнании, пока это незнание само не бросилось на него, являя себя в полной мере и стыдя собой.  
И Жавер не сидел бы сейчас в порту в дрянном кабаке среди пьяных докеров и назойливых шлюх, если бы это прозрение так сильно не взволновало его.  
Он застал двух заключенных. Они прятались в тени барака, больше голые, чем одетые. Они совокуплялись. Невозможно было сказать об этих зверях, что они занимались любовью. Они сжимали друг друга в тесных объятиях и двигались как единый механизм. Жавер никогда не видел такого единства. В тот момент оба каторжника, сплетенные в клубок, напряженные каждым мускулом своих тел, были похожи на античные статуи, неожиданно пришедшие в движение. Мышцы перекатывались под бронзовой от палящего солнца кожей, лица принимали по-звериному одухотворенное выражение... Жавер был смущен этим зрелищем и поражен им одновременно. Ему казалось, что он не должен был этого видеть, что он прикоснулся к запретному знанию и Господь вот-вот поразит его за это преступление.  
Жавер знал, что мужчины занимаются подобным: каторжники, матросы, порой даже порядочные люди... В среде, в которой родился и вырос Жавер, их называли педерастами, педиками, петухами; их презирали и ненавидели прочие мужчины. Жавер презирал их тоже, даже не зная наверняка, за что именно. И вот столкнувшись с ними лицом к лицу, он был смущен. Он чувствовал, как горит его лицо, как румянец сползает по шее и забирается под воротник униформы. Ему говорили, что педики женственны, что их натура лишает их всего мужского в жестах и поведении. Но перед ним, без всякого сомнения, были мужчины — мощные, сильные и горе тому, кто попытается назвать их женственными. В каждом их движении, в каждой линии их сплетенных тел, в каждом их прикосновении друг к другу сквозила мужественность. Они были самцами. И Жавер не имел больше права заблуждаться.  
Пока они были едины, эти каторжники, они были прекрасны. И Жавер в смятении чувств не посмел помешать красоте их единства. Позднее он корил себя за слабоволие, хотя и понимал, что, скорее всего, попытайся он помешать происходящему, он смутился бы еще больше, чем поднял бы себя на смех и среди заключенных, и среди других надзирателей.

В кабаке явно разбавляли вино, но это было даже к лучшему — вино кислило и вязало язык, а напополам с водой его вполне можно было пить. Да и ничего лучше, чем это пойло, Жавер не мог себе позволить. Шлюхи перестали его донимать, как только поняли, что от него ничего не добьешься. Жавер сидел в удобном месте — весь зал перед ним был как на ладони. Он видел всех, кто входил в обшарпанные двери кабака, видел докеров и матросов разной степени опьянения, уходящих наверх по лестнице в обнимку с проститутками. Он слышал большую часть разговоров, потому что пьяные не следили за словами и за громкостью своего голоса. Французский мешался с английским, испанским и прочими языками, если в кабак заглядывал очередной сошедший на берег матрос. Многоязыкая брань, как и табачный дух, и запах съестного с кухни, висела в воздухе, шумела в ушах и растекалась удивлением по телу, если доводилось выхватить из общего гама знакомое слово.  
Никто не видел в Жавере опасности, которую представляет собой слуга закона, потому что никто не видел в нем легавого. На него не обращали внимания, принимая за своего. Но если неуклюжий пьяница врезался в его столик, если особо настойчивая шлюха пыталась его домогаться, он разражался такой тирадой на арго, что в окружающих невольно просыпалось уважение. В его арго звучал перезвон каторжной цепи и соленый ветер галер. И пусть Жавер своим видом больше походил на обычного докера, нежели на бывшего каторжника, никто, кроме назойливых проституток, не стремился навязать ему свое общество. И Жаверу это нравилось. Он был волком среди овец. И следил за каждой овцой в этом стаде, тем самым занимая свой ум чем-то помимо не отпускающих его тревожных мыслей.  
Тяжелая дверь кабака распахнулась, пропуская внутрь очередного посетителя, а вместе с ним и порыв свежего воздуха. Жавер заметил, как к вошедшему обернулись проститутки, в их глазах загорелся алчный огонек; некоторые матросы выпрямили спину или сгорбились над своим пойлом еще сильнее, чтобы их лиц стало незаметно в полумраке; хозяин кабака за засаленной стойкой приветственно улыбнулся, словно узнал в посетителе старого знакомца. Жавер невольно проследил направление чужих взглядов. Вошедший был морской офицер, судя по форме, англичанин. У него была широкая спина, покатые плечи и конский хвостик светлых волос на затылке. Жавер видел только его спину, потому что Капитана, как окрестил его про себя Жавер, у самых дверей уже перехватила какая-то шлюха уже. Но даже эта спина говорила о мужественности Капитана. Расправленные плечи, гордая осанка — всем этим он как бы заявлял свое право быть в кабаке, небрежно опираться плечом о деревянную сваю, шутить и улыбаться окружающим его шлюхам. Глядя на эту мощную, затянутую в грубую ткань униформы, фигуру, Жавер почувствовал себя слабым. И от этой слабости у него закружилась голова. Он поспешил отвести взгляд и уткнуться в свой стакан. Но от мутного пойла, именуемого здесь вином, Жавера уже подташнивало, а от табачного чада сжимало виски. Ему бы выйти на набережную, к стремящимся в небо мачтам вставших на рейд кораблей, да прояснить голову и мысли. Но он все сидел в полутемном углу, почти не двигаясь, выискивая взглядом Капитана.  
Появление офицера в такого рода кабаке удивило и взволновало Жавера. «Никто не безгрешен», — подумал он, рассуждая об офицере, как об одном из тех, кто пришел в кабак ради дешевых женщин, но подразумевая, конечно же, себя и свои тревоги. Капитан занял место через три стола от Жавера, шлюхи облепили его со всех сторон, бросив всех прочих. Жавер тоже почувствовал бы себя обделенным, испытывай он хоть какую-нибудь потребность во внимании проституток, но они его не интересовали. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на офицере. Жавер не понимал, что в нем было такого, что проститутки, словно мотыльки на огонь, слетелись к нему со всего кабака.  
Да, у него были деньги, но вряд ли он заплатил бы за шальную ночь больше других. У него был офицерский чин и стать моряка, но это не делало его лучше прочих. Не в этом было его отличие. Возможно, у него было очарование, которого так не доставало пьяным и грубым докерам, которые бесцеремонно лапали проходивших мимо них шлюх. Возможно, в нем было что-то еще, что Жавер никак не мог разглядеть сквозь полупьяную резь в глазах. Но он точно знал одно — этот Капитан был большим мужчиной, чем все остальные в кабаке. Даже большим мужчиной, чем чувствовал себя Жавер, и это задевало его. Он снова ощутил слабость, предательскую дрожь в костях и животе, словно чья-то горячая рука разом сжала его внутренности. Жаверу не нравилось это чувство. Словно он снова оказался сопливым безбородым юнцом, только что принятым в подмастерья в тюрьму, в которой сам же и родился. Слабым и бесполезным мальчишкой, которого окружают опасные мужчины, способные на раз переломить ему хребет. Никто не принимал его всерьез — ни заключенные, ни надзиратели. Жавер оскалился на собственный стакан, как когда-то скалился в уродливые лица, словно беспризорный пес, приученный жизнью на каждого щерить морду. Но оскал быстро сменился угрюмой миной. Жавер тряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки наваждения. Он уже давно не мальчик на побегушках и не мишень для насмешек по обе стороны решетки. Он мужчина, такой же, как и все. Не больше и не меньше. Но Жавера жгла зависть. Он смотрел на улыбающегося проституткам Капитана и понимал, что мог бы быть им. Месяцами не видеть земли и других людей, кроме своей команды, слышать только шум моря и ругань матросов... Жавер одернул себя — все это у него уже было. Месяцы, проведенные в стенах тулонской тюрьмы, месяцы, наполненные одними и теми же лицами, далекий шум волн, накатывающих на камни у подножия стен, и ругань заключенных. Но разница была в том, что морякам завидовали, а тюремщикам плевали вслед. Первые олицетворяли собой свободу, вторые — ее отсутствие. Наверное, именно поэтому шлюхи так и липли к Капитану. Возможно, кто-то из них наивно мечтал, что этот мужчина, стесненный разве что кроем своей униформы, легко вызволит их из этой дыры, избавит их от унижений, просто разрешив им подняться на свой корабль. Жавер усмехнулся — «грот-мачта» его корабля, наверное, была под стать его рангу — капитанских размеров. Жавер скосил глазами под чужой стол, где причудливо переплетались ноги Капитана и окруживших его проституток. Шлюхи беззастенчиво гладили офицера по бедрам, а некоторые особо наглые даже норовили забраться ему в штаны. Но Капитан с вежливой улыбкой перехватывал нетерпеливые ладони, едва те касались его паха. Казалось, шлюхи давно должны были потерять к нему интерес, но стоило лишь одной из его окружения поглядеть в сторону, как он тут же привлекал обратно ее внимание шуткой или жестом. Жавер решил, что офицер просто не может выбрать какую-то одну, хотя между этими порчеными бабами и не было особой разницы. Все равно утром Капитан не вспомнит даже лица _gagneuse_ , с которой провел ночь, не то что имени. Какой смысл запоминать — наверняка, в любом другом порту этот офицер собирает вокруг себя точно такие же толпы дешевых женщин, готовых отдаться ему за пару звонких монет.  
Жавер залпом опустошал свой стакан, когда его кольнуло неприятное ощущение, что кто-то пристально за ним наблюдает. Жавер не подал вида, хотя на самом деле чужое внимание его насторожило. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь из сослуживцев узнал его в этом кабаке. Не то что бы это было зазорно или навлекло бы на него стыд. Нет. Жавер не хотел, чтобы на следующий день его с похабной улыбкой толкали локтем в бок и по секрету спрашивали какую он выбрал — светленькую Жюстин или темненькую Мари, или вон ту грудастую я-забыл-как-ее-имя. Жавер хотел оставаться неузнанным.  
Не отрываясь от стакана, как бы в поисках хозяина кабака, он огляделся. Матросы в углу были заняты своей выпивкой и картами, и кажется, у одного из них дела шли хуже некуда; компания докеров шумела у стойки, что-то горячо обсуждая и едва не переходя на язык кулаков... взгляд Жавера остановился на Капитане. Капитан смотрел прямо на него. Расстояние и пьяная дымка в глазах не позволяли Жаверу понять, что именно выражает чужой взгляд. Возможно, офицер заметил, как Жавер откровенно пялился на него, и это вызвало у Капитана раздражение. Жавер понимал, чем может обернуться подобная неосмотрительность. Конечно, в его планы не входила драка, но если потребуется, он был готов к ней. Тем более что Капитан, сказав что-то своим шлюхам, несколько грузно поднялся из-за стола и направился в сторону Жавера.  
На него надвигалась гора в униформе флота британской империи. Крепкие мускулы и натянутые жилы, животная сила, скрытая в человеческой оболочке.  
И снова слабость охватила тело Жавера. Ему пришлось вцепиться в край столешницы, чтобы дрожь пальцев не была так заметна. Но дрожал Жавер не из страха, а больше из какого-то глубокого душевного возбуждения, которое, проходя сквозь его тело, оставляло после себя мелкую дрожь в мышцах. Во рту у Жавера пересохло, и он снова поднес к губам стакан, забывая, что тот уже пуст. Чем ближе подходил Капитан, тем сильнее эта постыдная, недостойная мужчины слабость, охватывала Жавера. Внутри него все перекручивалось в один горячий ком. В животе протяжно заныло.  
Офицер приблизился уже достаточно, чтобы можно стало разглядеть его лицо. И Жавер на мгновение подавился пьяным чадом, заполнившим кабак. Лицо Капитана было его лицом. Может быть, чуть шире и, может быть, на нем лежала печать более зрелого возраста, но, тем не менее, это было его лицо. Словно он и Капитан были братьями, но при этом от разных матерей. Жавера неприятно кольнула мысль, что отец, которого он никогда не знал, отметился где-то в другом месте, оставив еще одной женщине сына. Сходство было поразительным, но все же не полным. Помимо того, что Капитан, в отличие от Жавера, был светловолос и несколько шире в кости, они отличались глазами. Капитан смотрел открыто, с долей добродушия во взгляде, свойственной полным людям. Темный же взгляд Жавера выражал скепсис и подозрительность — это был взгляд человека, не привыкшего доверять кому бы то ни было. Этот взгляд совершенно не шел его молодому лицу.  
Приблизившись вплотную к столу, Капитан улыбнулся и отодвинул стул, намереваясь присесть, но быстро спохватился и спросил у Жавера на это разрешения. По-французски говорил Капитан плохо, его английский акцент коробил слух, но Жавер был достаточно нетрезв, чтобы не обращать на этот недостаток внимания. Он мотнул головой, дескать, делайте, что хотите, меня это не волнует. Офицер принял этот жест за согласие и, добродушно скалясь, сел за один стол с Жавером. Несколько минут они молчали. Жавер избегал изучающего взгляда Капитана, под этим взглядом ему становилось не по себе. Он чувствовал слабость, разливающуюся по его телу, чувствовал, как дрожь охватывает его. Жавер вскинул голову, намереваясь высказать англичанину все, что думал о нем с того самого момента, как тот переступил порог этого заведения. На языке вертелись колкости, туго сплетенные из слов на арго, но Капитан опередил Жавера.  
— Я вас знаю... — и не вопрос и не утверждение, скорее пробный камень — догадка. Офицер нахмурил светлые брови, он, казалось, был несколько сбит с толку. Жавер предположил, что это схожесть их лиц ввела офицера в заблуждение, но судя по всему, этой схожести тот даже не заметил.  
— Нет, — коротко и холодно ответил Жавер. Капитан провел в обществе проституток большую часть вечера, и на его мундире осел запах дешевых духов и грязных тел. Капитан пах женщинами. Этот сладкий душный запах вызывал у Жавера отвращение едва ли не до тошноты. Он побелел лицом, не зная сам, чем именно это вызвано — запахом, выпитым или же слабостью. Офицер встревожился, проявляя чуть ли не искреннее беспокойство. Жавер не доверял чужой эмоции, не доверял чужому лицу, так похожему на его собственное.  
— Вам плохо? — Капитан потянулся к нему через стол, но Жавер отмахнулся от протянутой руки, как отмахиваются от назойливой мухи. Он быстро совладал со своим телом, стирая с лица выражение слабости. Мужчина не должен быть слаб, и даже если он слаб, он не должен показывать этого. Жавер считал это истиной, почти что законом. Он видел, что происходит со слабыми мужчинами. Слабых Тулон перемалывал в труху или же, перегнув через колено как портовую шлюху, давал отходить каждому желающему. А желающих всегда находилось превеликое множество. Жавер был уверен, что как только тюрьме стало бы известно о его внутренней слабости, вызванной видом другого мужчины, его подняли бы на смех. За его спиной стали бы шептаться надзиратели, а заключенные, не таясь, показывали бы на него пальцем и отпускали грязные шутки. Его гордость и честь были бы растоптаны и смешаны с портовой грязью. А все из-за того, что он всего лишь раз явил окружающим свою слабость. Это постыдно.  
И в голове Жавера тут же сложилась головоломка, терзавшая его весь вечер. Капитан видел. Капитан знал. Он пришел в кабак не ради общества шлюх и тех сомнительных радостей, что они готовы дать за умеренную плату, иначе бы он уже давно поднялся с одной из них наверх — в комнаты ценой в несколько су, которые сдавал на ночь кабатчик. Ему нужна была отнюдь не женская ласка. И в Жавере Капитан нашел именно того преданного зрителя и наблюдателя, которого, возможно, искал, придя в это заведение. Жавер вздрогнул от собственных мыслей, но это была дрожь не отвращения, как он хотел бы думать. Скорее эта дрожь сопровождала собой удивление при мысли, что этот офицер, являющий собой пример мужественности, мог оказаться... Мысли Жавера словно замерли, давая ему перевести дух. Он зажмурил глаза, судорожно втягивая носом тяжелый воздух, смесь гари, пота, винных паров, дешевых духов и прочих запахов, которых невозможно было толком разобрать. Когда Жавер открыл глаза, Капитан смотрел на него с удивлением и некоторой тревожностью во взгляде. Мысли Жавера вернули себе прежнюю размеренность: «...мог оказаться _le fif_ — педерастом». Грубое слово вязкой каплей смолы застыло на языке, и Жавер был не в силах избавиться от его присутствия.  
Но офицер ничем не походил на тех жеманных женоподобных мужчин, которых рисовало воображение Жавера при слове «педераст». В Капитане не было кокетства, не было притворства, так свойственного женщинам и педикам — в Капитане не было женщины как таковой. Если бы Жавер признал Капитана женственным, то кем бы тогда пришлось признать самого себя? Капитан был мужчиной, как были мужчинами те сношавшиеся, как собаки, каторжники за бараками, как были мужчинами и другие заключенные, на которых Жавер то и дело натыкался в темноте камер взглядом. Он был мужчиной, каким Жавер хотел бы быть сам. И это взбесило его.  
— Что тебе надо? — Жавер наклонился над столом, едва не ложась на него. Его лицо по-прежнему было бледным, и на нем яркими мазками выделялись темные глаза и покрасневшие от дешевого вина губы.  
— Простите? — то ли офицер не разобрал слов, которые прошипел Жавер, то ли только сделал растерянный вид. Ситуация все больше и больше раздражала Жавера. Неужели он выглядит слабым? Неужели его внутренние тревоги отражаются на лице и дают окружающим понять то, что он им показывать не хочет? Жавер поднимал в себе злость, будил ярость. Ему нужен был этот почти что священный гнев, который толкнул бы его на бой с заведомо сильным противником. Ему нужна была провокация. И одно уже только непонимание в глазах Капитана толкало Жавера на необдуманные подстегиваемые дешевым вином поступки.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я составил тебе компанию наверху? Чтобы я взял у тебя в рот и поработал языком над твоим инструментом? А может, ты предпочитаешь «чистить дымоходы», и те шлюхи заламывают слишком большую цену за удовлетворение твоих извращений? Думаешь, я не заломлю? Считаешь, что я чушок и согласен подставить зад или голову любому предложившему? Огорчу тебя, но нет. Хотя если ты хорошо попросишь, я, так и быть, подержусь за твою мачту... — с каждой новой едкой фразой, которую выплевывал с шипением Жавер, лицо Капитана приобретало все более и более удивленное и растерянное выражение. Казалось, он должен оскорбиться и выместить на обидчике свое возмущение, но он просто слушал. Слушал до тех пор, пока поток исторгаемой Жавером грязи не иссяк, и тот не замолчал, задыхаясь от собственной дерзости.  
Жавер ждал реакции. Его глаза блуждали по лицу Капитана в поисках нужной ему эмоции — гнева, ярости, раздражения или обиды... но ничего из этого не было. Капитан хмыкнул и наклонился над столом, отражая, как в мутном зеркале, позу Жавера.  
— Я не понимаю, что вы мне предлагаете... — голос Капитана был тихим, а его лицо было так близко к лицу Жавера, что все произносимые слова, так или иначе, теплым дыханием оказывались на коже.  
«Педик», — горько подумал Жавер, вглядываясь в мягкие черты так похожего на его собственное лица. Ярость клокотала в горле и мешала ему дышать. Жавер был готов разразиться очередным потоком извращенных предложений и нецензурной брани, но его хватило лишь на отчаянно дерзкое: «Ты ведь за этим сюда пришел!». Капитан отрицательно покачал головой. Жавер отпрянул. Краска бросилась ему в лицо — он ошибся. Ошибся глупо и неизбежно фатально. Он попался в расставленную самим собой ловушку, выставил себя на посмешище.  
Стыд жег Жавера изнутри, и Жавер упивался этим ощущением, потому что это был очистительный огонь. Если Капитан захочет драки, то так тому и быть. Жавер предоставит ему такую возможность. Он даже не будет особо сопротивляться, потому как заслужил наказания за свою пьяную дерзость.  
«О чем ты только думал!» — билось среди нетрезвых мыслей. Жавер осмелился поднять полный стыда и отчаяния взгляд на своего визави. Капитан сосредоточенно следил за эмоциями Жавера, сменявшимися на его лице —. О от лихой дерзости до стыдливого раскаяния. Жавер пристально глядел в ответ и ждал, когда же рука Капитана замахнется для удара или его рот исторгнет ответное оскорбление, но ничего не происходило.  
Жавер почувствовал, как чужая жалость окутывает его, словно саван окутывает мертвеца. Ему было душно в этом коконе. Ему казалось, Капитан жалеет его, понимая из его слов больше, чем понимал сам Жавер, произнося их. Возможно, Капитан действительно видел и действительно знал о Жавере то, чему сам Жавер отказывал в существовании.  
Жавер закрыл лицо ладонью и горько усмехнулся. Он почувствовал себя слабым. Но это была иная слабость, нежели прежде. Он был слаб, потому что был жалок в своей попытке оскорбить и оскорбиться. Он был жалок в своем желании спровоцировать Капитана. Он была жалок, потому что желал.  
Жавер только сейчас понял, что дрожь, вызванная появлением офицера в этом дрянном кабаке, была отнюдь не трепетом перед более сильным мужчиной. Нет, это была дрожь желания. Предавая свою последнюю добродетель, Жавер смеялся, но смеялся хмельно и печально. Если бы не гул, стоявший в кабаке, его смех можно было бы принять за всхлипы рыдающего.  
Капитан широко улыбнулся, разделяя его веселье, даже не будучи уверенным в его причинах.  
— И все же, я не совсем уловил суть того, что вы сказали. Инструменты? Мачта? Вы... — Капитан нахмурился, вспоминая нужное французское слово, — плотник?  
Жавер на мгновение опешил от подобного предположения и разразился смехом-рыданием с новой силой.  
— Конечно... — сквозь пьяный смех говорил он, — плотник.  
Вдруг смех Жавера оборвался, и он замер, пристально глядя на Капитана, словно только сейчас осознавая факт, едва замеченный ранее — у него плохо с французским.  
— Я предлагал шоркнуться, — чуть понизив голос, пояснил Жавер, уже не рассчитывая ни на какую реакцию.  
— Шоркнуться? — недоуменно повторил Капитан, — Я не понимаю...  
— Шатать койку, кувыркаться, кидать палки, щекотаться, трахаться, хариться в туза, топтаться, кормиться узлами, совокупляться, — Жавер монотонно, с выражением крайней скуки на лице перечислял синонимы. — Хоть одно из этих слов вам знакомо?  
Рот офицера образовал удивленное «О». Жавер усмехнулся, с удовлетворением наблюдая выражение несколько шокированного понимания на чужом лице. Но Капитан быстро совладал с собой. Коротко оглядевшись по сторонам, он склонился над столом и жестом поманил Жавера.  
— То, что вы предлагаете, — зашептал он, — является преступлением в Британии.  
Он говорил серьезно и не сводил нетрезвых глаз с Жавера, будто искал что-то в нем. Жавер с таким же вниманием смотрел в ответ, лишний раз отмечая свое пугающее сходство с Капитаном. Все происходящее напоминало Жаверу дурной сон, из которого он силился вырваться, но пробуждение так и не наступало. Вино, духота и чужая близость кружили голову. Но дурнота, мучившая его ранее, уже отступила. Сквозь запах дешевых духов, осевший на капитанской форме, Жавер различил запах винных паров — Капитан успел распить со шлюхами бутылку чего-то явно лучшего, чем то пойло, что смог позволить себе Жавер; и тот тяжелый пряный запах, который издает горячее тело. Еще Капитан пах солью. Запах морей и океанов пропитал его насквозь, и ничто не могло перебить его. Жавер ощутил вкус морской воды на языке и поспешил сглотнуть.  
— Мы не в Британии, — ровным, но глухим голосом ответил Жавер и добавил, — здесь это не более чем порок.  
Офицер нахмурился. Под его пристальным взглядом, Жавер в который раз за вечер ощутил пронизывающую дрожь. Но теперь это была дрожь ожидания. Жавер ступал по тонкому льду, делая подобное предложение. Он сам не знал, какой реакции добивался от Капитана — согласия или отказа. Жавер к своему изумлению страшился обоих вариантов. Ему хотелось, чтобы офицер принял его приглашение и тем самым убедил бы Жавера в том, что даже такие мужественные люди, как Капитан, подвержены пороку. Это сняло бы ярмо безмолвного стыда с шеи Жавера. Но в то же время он хотел, чтобы Капитан отказал ему — и чем грубее, тем лучше; чтобы стыд загубил все возможные ростки, которые пустил в Жавере порок. Жавер желал, чтобы искус обошел его стороной, но при этом устремлялся к нему навстречу, словно мотылек к огню в надежде обратиться пеплом.  
— Так каков же будет ответ, капитан? — Жавер дерзко усмехнулся Капитану в лицо, и тот отразил эту усмешку словно зеркало.  
— Вы умеете убеждать, — усмешка Капитана превратилась в заговорщическую улыбку. — Сколько стоит снять в этом заведении комнату на ночь?

* * *

Жавер проскользнул на второй этаж вместе с пьяным матросом и снятой им шлюхой и теперь ждал, замерев прямо за лестницей, прислонившись спиной к стене. Ожидание, сопряженное с неизвестностью, было невыносимо. Жаверу не нравилось не знать чего-либо, что касалось его непосредственно. Подобное незнание влекло за собой сомнения. Сейчас Жавер сомневался, а действительно ли придет Капитан. Вдруг он передумал, стоило лишь заносчивому докеру скрыться из виду? Вдруг он сдал Жавера хозяину, как сдают полиции вора, а сам просто ушел из кабака, расплатившись по счету? Это выматывающее, полное тревожных сомнений ожидание вынудило Жавера почувствовать себя шлюхой, подпирающей стену в ожидании подходящего клиента, благо атмосфера располагала.  
Привыкший видеть во всем грязь и унижение, Жавер не мог и предположить, что его чувства были совершенно иного толка и не имели ничего общего с чувствами проститутки, ищущей клиента. Шлюхи не томятся, робко отводя глаза от прохожих, не вглядываются в лица, не мнут в волнении манжеты. Они дерзко показывают себя, демонстрируют прелести и порой их поведение своей наглостью граничит с пошлостью. Ожидание Жавера скорее было сродни ожиданию влюбленного, который опасается, что его _la bien-aimée_ не придет на встречу. Он тревожен, он робок, его сердце бьется быстрее при звуке чужих шагов, и наполняется горечью, когда эти шаги принадлежат не объекту страсти.  
Заметив Капитана, поднимающимся по лестнице, Жавер внутренне возликовал, но смутившись собственной реакции, устыдился и быстро принял скучающий вид.  
— Вы не особо торопились, капитан. — Жавер поджал губы и отделился от стены, следуя за офицером по коридору. Тот считал двери. Жавер слышал, как он шептал короткие слова, скорее всего, по-английски, потому что Жавер не мог понять, что они означают. Он смотрел на затянутую в темно-синий китель спину и поражался ее ширине. Такие широкие плечи Жавер видел только у каторжников, занятых тяжелой работой. Три года каждый день он наблюдал, как мужчины разных комплекций, кто раздевшись до пояса, кто не снимая красной робы, работают в доках. Он видел, как напрягаются их мускулы, обретая рельефность под загорелой кожей; он видел, как пот заставляет их тела блестеть. Он попытался представить, как будет выглядеть спина Капитана, но воображение упорно подбрасывало видения исполосованных плетьми плеч.  
Жавер поймал себя на мысли, что никогда не думал о каторжниках, как о мужчинах. Как о животных, чудовищах — да, но не как о людях с мыслями и чувствами, не как об объектах желания. Жавер устыдился этой мысли, посчитав, что вино ударило ему в голову, раз он решил, что это безмозглое зверье может привлекать его. Жавер вспомнил душный запах тюремного барака. Смрад и вонь потных мужских тел, тяжелый запах мочи и нечистот. Жавер содрогнулся в спазме омерзения. Нет, каторжники его не привлекали. Но он боялся возвращаться мыслями к тому дню, когда застал двоих заключенных за совокуплением. Он боялся думать о том, какое впечатление это произвело на него.  
Поток размышлений Жавера прервался, когда Капитан остановился у последней двери. Спустя два оборота ключа замок поддался, дверь отворилась, и Жавер первым шагнул внутрь комнаты.  
Это было небольшое помещение в конце коридора у ската крыши со слуховым окном, выходящим на порт. Вечерний сумрак проникал сквозь мутное стекло, едва освещая скудную обстановку: небрежно заправленную кровать, низенький столик в углу, кувшин с водой, мелкий тазик для умывания и полку с масляной лампой. У них с собой не было ни свечи, ни огнива, но Жавер был этому даже рад. Полумрак скрадывал неловкость и смущение, которые, как чувствовал Жавер, вместе с хмелем переполняли его.  
Но не в первый раз он испытывал подобное. Аналогичная смесь эмоций охватывала Жавера и несколько лет назад, когда его перебравшие вина сослуживцы заплатили одной из проституток, чтобы та сделала их младшего коллегу мужчиной. Но он был слишком пьян и слишком скептически настроен, чтобы ей это удалось. Жавер смотрел, как ее темноволосая голова двигалась вверх и вниз между его бедрами, и не чувствовал ничего к этой женщине, кроме омерзения к происходящему и жалости, смешанной с презрением. Его член чуть напрягся под ее ладонями, а жаркая влажность ее рта едва ли улучшила результат. Он приплатил ей лишних десять су за то, чтобы, оказавшись снова в переполненном пьяными матросами зале, она солгала о том, что произошло в комнате наверху. Все удовлетворились ее красочным рассказом, в котором юный Жавер сделал все, что мог бы сделать мужчина с купленной для него женщиной.  
Пока Капитан возился с замком, запирая дверь, Жавер поспешил снять свой засаленный жилет и распустить тесьму на воротнике рубахи. Он не совсем был уверен в том, что именно собирается делать и как собственно он будет это делать. Все знания Жавера сводились к наблюдению за каторжниками, за их животными страстями; его собственный опыт ограничивался рукоблудием в одинокой постели и той неудачной встречей со шлюхой. Но так как желание еще не явилось Жаверу в физическом обличии, он решил последовать единственному известному ему примеру.  
Он помог Капитану снять китель. Судя по всему, тот и сам был не прочь от него избавиться, с таким рвением он сбрасывал с себя тесный мундир. Жавер почувствовал его ладони на своем теле. Он чувствовал их жар даже сквозь грубую ткань рубахи. Это были не жадные нетерпеливые касания, а скорее осторожные и изучающие. Жавер читал на лице Капитана нерешительность и любопытство. Он видел в Капитане себя несколько лет назад. В такой же полутемной комнате, пьяного, один на один с навязанным ему сомнительным приключением в виде ночи с неизвестной. Но в отличие от Жавера, Капитан согласился на это по собственной воле, хотя был вправе отказаться.  
Жавер подтолкнул Капитана к кровати, тот не удержался на ногах и рухнул на застиранные простыни, потянув Жавера за собой. Видимо, это показалось Капитану забавным, потому что он разразился громким смехом. Он смеялся, запрокинув голову, выставляя на обозрение загорелую шею. Все его тело сотрясал смех — громкий, раскатистый... Жавер прикоснулся губами к его гладко выбритому горлу, к шелку шейного платка, к шву на вырезе сорочки, к пуговицам на белом жилете. С каждым новым поцелуем Жавер сползал все ниже и ниже, пока, очутившись на полу, не замер, уткнувшись лбом в пряжку ремня на бриджах. Жавер подумал, что проститутка, которая была с ним в тот злополучный вечер, вряд ли колебалась хоть мгновение.  
Капитан перестал смеяться. Жавер чувствовал на себе его взгляд, пока возился с пуговицами на лацбанте. Мелкие, они норовили убежать из-под пальцев, а Жавер никак не мог унять дрожь волнения. Он вскинул голову и встретился глазами с Капитаном. Тот приподнялся на локтях и смотрел внимательно и строго. Жавер поспешил вернуться к своему занятию; от чужого пристального взгляда ему становилось неловко, и он снова ощущал эту постыдную слабость во всем теле, а вместе с ней и жар стыда, жгущий лицо.  
Жавер взял полувставший член Капитана в ладонь, обхватывая пальцами ствол. На мгновение Жавер усомнился, что его затея увенчается успехом, что старая история повторится, и на этот раз это он будет стараться впустую. Он облизал пересохшие от волнения губы, пару раз провел сжатым кулаком от головки к основанию, ощущая, как плоть отзывается на его прикосновение, и опустился ртом на чужой член.  
Жавер видел однажды, как один заключенный отсасывал другому. Тот был едва ли старше самого Жавера, у него было по-детски наивное лицо и пухлые, как у херувима, губы. Жавер помнил, как в кольце этих губ двигался блестящий от слюны член, а лицо юноши раскраснелось и в уголках глаз выступили слезы. Все это можно было бы принять за насилие, если бы парень, которого трахали в рот, не дрочил себе свободной рукой.  
Об этом юном вафлере шептались даже надзиратели. Они говорили, что у него женский рот и что таким ртом только и делать, что отсасывать всем налево и направо. Они говорили, что парню не повезло до сих пор иметь детский пух на щеках. И что пока нежное личико не зарастет бородой, он будет выглядеть как педик, которым и является, и все будут думать о том, как бы ему засадить. Жавер не помнил почему, но последние слова он принял на свой счет. Он был самым молодым из надзирателей, его юность бросалась в глаза, и он не раз слышал пошлые замечания заключенных в свой адрес. Более того, разрез глаз и нежный рисунок рта достались ему от матери-цыганки. Женский миниатюрный рот, который совершенно не придавал ему солидности и мужественности. Каждый раз разглядывая себя в зеркало, Жавер все вспоминал того вафлера и член, скользящий у него между губ. Жаверу становилось дурно от этих воспоминаний, неясное тревожное томление разрасталось у него в груди. Он отпустил бороду, чтобы скрыть от себя и окружающих постыдную, как ему казалось, часть своего лица.  
Пряная тяжесть легла на Жаверу на язык, он сомкнул губы вокруг ствола, опустил голову, принимая глубже. Он не знал, чего ожидал от самого себя. Он помнил только, как это выглядело со стороны — губы проститутки и губы безбородого вафлера, растянутые вокруг мужского члена. Жавер слышал шумное дыхание Капитана, слышал, как тот пытается удобнее устроиться на постели.  
Жавер не чувствовал унижения, которое, как он полагал, должен был испытать, оказавшись на коленях перед другим мужчиной. Скорее им владела некая смесь смущения и возбуждения. Он чувствовал, как что-то сжималось у него в груди и горячей волной отдавалось внизу живота. По сути, Жавер надеялся, что подобная практика станет ему наказанием за пьяную дерзость и поспешные выводы. Он не ожидал, что найдет в ней странное удовлетворение.  
Жавер с хлюпающим звуком выпустил член изо рта, чтобы перевести дыхание, которое теснилось в его груди и заставляло краснеть щеки. Жавер поднял взгляд на Капитана. Тот, воспользовавшись его передышкой, сел на постели и теперь полностью загораживал тусклый свет, идущий от окна. Жавер не видел его лица, только блеск глаз и темную щель приоткрытого в тяжелом дыхании рта. Капитан высился над ним черной громадиной в бледном дымчатом ореоле рассеянного света. Одна ладонь Жавера все еще покоилась у основания члена, невесомыми касаниями подтверждая для себя его материальность, а другая, забравшись под сорочку, покоилась на напряженном животе. Жавер хотел было снова сомкнуть губы на чужой плоти, но от общей темноты отделилась рука и теплая мягкая ладонь легла Жаверу на лицо. Он попытался различить в этой тьме взгляд Капитана, но смог лишь его почувствовать — тяжелый, душный. Ладонь огладила его щеку, спустилась на шею, на мгновение замерев на пульсе, и забралась за воротник, под ткань рубахи. От этого касания по телу Жавера разлился жар, и горло непроизвольно издало сдавленный жалобный звук.  
Касание обратилось хваткой, когда Жавер вновь обхватил ртом член Капитана, опускаясь ниже. Он действовал настолько бездумно и решительно, что его неловкий энтузиазм мог быть принят за опыт, которым он на самом деле не обладал. Широкая ладонь Капитана, горячо давящая на шею Жавера, служила одновременно и стимулом, и грузом порока, которым стал отмечен Жавер, едва переступив порог этой маленькой комнаты. Эта ладонь, сжимающаяся и разжимающаяся в такт с движениями его рта, поощряла и подталкивала его. Поэтому посчитав, что раз любая шлюха способна полностью вместить в своем небольшом рту возбужденный мужской член, Жавер наивно предположил, что с большой вероятностью он и сам сможет это повторить. Этот трюк не должен был составить особого труда. Так он считал. Однако слезы выступили у него на глазах, дыхания стало не хватать. Жавер едва подавил приступ паники, когда поспешно выпустил член изо рта.  
Сменив порок на праведность, бережная ладонь снова успокаивающе коснулась его лица.  
— Hush... — сквозь быстрый стук своего сердца услышал Жавер, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, сглатывая неприятное саднящее ощущение в горле. Теплые ладони обнимали его за лицо, аккуратно стирали влагу в уголках глаз. Капитан склонился ниже, и Жавер почувствовал некий наивный, почти что детский стыд за то, что он не справился, что его глупый обман был раскрыт.  
— You're not used to it, aren't you? — он не понимал ни слова из чужой речи, но голос звучал тихо и спокойно, едва ли не ласково. Жавер жалел, что во всей этой сумрачной темноте не может разглядеть выражение лица Капитана, прочесть его эмоции, чтобы хоть как-то понять, что он говорит.  
— You don't even look like a sodomite, — на этот раз Жавер разобрал одно слово: «содомит». Он не знал, было ли оно ругательством в его адрес или же скупой констатацией факта, но почувствовал обиду и стыд, жгущие его изнутри. Он чувствовал, как лицо его складывается в растерянную жалобную маску. И, видимо, это заметил Капитан, потому что его мягкие ладони стали торопливее в своей нежности.  
— Shhh... — быстро шептал он и гладил Жавера по лицу, — it's okay... it's okay...  
Жавер прикрыл глаза, разрешая ладоням и шепоту успокоить его. Было в этом что-то глубоко личное и интимное. Вряд ли клиенты успокаивают шлюх, если те делают что-то не так, да и вряд ли шлюхи ошибаются.  
— Иди сюда. — Капитан улыбнулся и перешел обратно на французский, вспомнив, с кем он говорит. Жавер позволил притянуть себя в объятия. Крепкий широкий Капитан походил теперь на нежного медведя. По крайней мере, таким видел его сейчас Жавер, покоясь в кольце сильных рук, чувствуя, как щека офицера прижимается к его щеке.  
Он уже успокоил дыхание, но все не мог унять сердце. Оно в тревожном волнении билось в груди и, казалось, не собиралось замедлять своего биения. Жаверу пришлось чуть отстраниться, чтобы понять, во что он ввязался, но понимание не приходило. Он пытался прочесть ответ на лице Капитана, но его выражение было столь непонятным, столь запутанным, что Жавер попросту предпочел не думать.  
Он снова спрятал лицо на капитанском плече, вдыхая его запах. От Капитана пахло потом и морем. И Жавер уже не мог различить, какая соль чувствуется сильнее — соль тела или же морская. Капитан медленно и осторожно гладил его по спине и шептал что-то на своем английском, а Жавер не знал, что делать. Происходящее выходило за границы его опыта, его знаний. Каторжники не дарили друг другу нежность, проститутки не помышляли о любви. А то, что делал сейчас Капитан, все эти его тихие слова и осторожные касания, Жавер не мог никак классифицировать. Он чувствовал себя потерянным, но в то же время желанным. Его желали. Капитан желал его.  
Почувствовав прикосновение губ к своим волосам, Жавер поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Капитаном. Тот чуть качнулся вперед и Жавер ощутил его пьяное дыхание на своих ресницах.  
— Я никогда не целовал мужчин, — прошептал он, с улыбкой прижимаясь губами к виску Жавера, а затем к скуле.  
Жавер хотел что-то ответить, но за гулом крови в ушах он не слышал собственных мыслей. Единственное, что ему оставалось, лишь с жаром податься навстречу.  
Казалось, ладони Капитана были везде: они забирались под рубаху, притягивали ближе, нежно касались лица. От первоначальной робости и нерешительности не осталось и следа. Теперь это действительно была жадность. Жаверу было душно, было жарко. Кровь слишком быстро струилась по венам.  
— Take it off... — выдохнул Капитан и тут же исправился, — сними...  
Он потянул рубаху Жавера наверх, Жавер не стал сопротивляться, торопливо стягивая ее через голову и отбрасывая прочь. Он решил не дожидаться следующей команды и стащил сапоги, а после схватился за клапаны на своих брюках. Но Капитан остановил его.  
— Не торопись, — он чуть привстал на кровати и притянул Жавера за шею для поцелуя, на этот раз ленивого и неспешного. Пальцы Жавера осторожно распутывали узел платка на шее Капитана, помогали расстегивать пуговицы на жилете. Избавившись от сорочки, Капитан подвинулся на постели и с едва различимой в темноте задорной усмешкой хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой. Жавер впервые за вечер позволил себе улыбнуться.

Они избавились от оставшейся одежды. Сапоги, бриджи, брюки, исподнее — все это в беспорядке было разбросано по полу. Единственное, что отделяло Жавера и Капитана от греха, была обоюдная неуверенность в собственных возможностях.  
Отсутствие хоть какого-либо опыта не позволяло Жаверу сделать первый шаг, потому как по сути он не знал, каким этот шаг должен быть. Он полагал, что Капитан будет достаточно искушен в любовных утехах, но по всей видимости тот был не до конца уверен в том, как надлежит обращаться в постели с мужчиной. В какой-то мере Жавер понимал и разделял его сомнения. В теории он знал, как все должно происходить, ведь он не раз становился свидетелем подобных утех среди каторжников. Он знал, куда они сношаются и как, знал, какие при этом звуки они издают и в каких позах изгибаются их тела при соитии, но когда дело касалось его самого — тут Жавер терялся.  
Жаверу нравилась тяжесть капитанского тела, жар и запах его кожи. Ему приносило странное удовольствие касаться губами шрамов на его груди и слушать, как Капитан резко и шумно выдыхает при этом через нос. Жавер хватался за широкие плечи офицера и старался как можно незаметнее тереться пахом о его бедро, но разве можно это делать незаметно, особенно когда чужой член упирается в живот.  
— Я хочу... — шепотом начал Капитан, сводя брови так, что между ними на лбу пролегла глубокая складка, — я...  
Он шумно выдохнул и замолк. Между тем его ладонь нервно скользила вверх и вниз по обнаженному бедру Жавера.  
— Damn it! — судя по всему, выругался Капитан и отвел взгляд — ...не знаю, как это будет по-французски... я хочу...  
Он снова пытался подбирать нужное слово, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Жавера и изредка запечатлевая на его губах очередной торопливый поцелуй. Жавер догадывался, что именно хочет сказать офицер. Его забавляло, с какой настойчивостью тот ищет французский вариант выражения своих мыслей. «Нежный медведь», — снова подумал Жавер, с удивлением отмечая для себя, что он уже абсолютно очарован исключительной мужественностью Капитана и в то же время скрытой в нем мягкостью.  
— ...меня? — подсказал возможный вариант продолжения фразы Жавер и потянул Капитана на себя, позволяя ему устроиться между своих ног. Капитан, улыбнувшись, кивнул, но улыбка недолго держалась на его губах. Его лицо снова приняло сосредоточенное ищущее выражение, но на этот раз он оглядывал темную комнату.  
— Нужно что-нибудь... скользкое?.. Иначе... — он не договорил, садясь на пятки.  
Жавер вспомнил, что видел на полке масляную лампу. Капитан вряд ли заметил ее, когда заходил, да и в отличие от Жавера, он не разглядывал скудное убранство помещения. Жавер подтянул ноги и чуть откатился в сторону, чтобы сесть на постели. Пол холодил босые ступни, пока он на ощупь ступал в темноте. Хмель постепенно выветривался из головы, а ночная прохлада остужала мысли. Но жар, томящийся внизу живота, никуда не девался, как и не исчезал Капитан, обнаженный, ждущий его на постели. Поэтому сомнения, если и приходили в голову Жаверу, то быстро его покидали, сгорая в жаре его желания.  
— Масло подойдет? — шепнул Жавер, забираясь обратно, но не спеша отдавать лампу офицеру. — Что нужно сделать?  
— Смазать, — хитро ответил Капитан, и Жавер усмехнулся. Он налил себе полную горсть масла, едва не запачкав при этом простынь, и, оставив медный сосуд на полу, придвинулся ближе к Капитану. Взяв в скользкую ладонь его член, Жавер постарался смазать все — от головки до мошонки. Кольцо его пальцев двигалось вдоль ствола в такт с шумным дыханием офицера. Жавер подался вперед, подставляя губы для очередного поцелуя — Капитан щедро раздавал их, как и касания. И вскоре Жавер снова был уложен на лопатки. Капитан, склонившись над ним, медлил.  
Жавер не понимал этого промедления. Да, он не был женщиной, хотя и находился в данный момент в женской позиции. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Капитан думал о нем, как о некой замене возможной проститутке, с которой тот мог провести вечер — вероятно куда более плодотворный и лишенный ореола неловкости и неопытности. Жавер не желал быть заменой, тем более заменой продажной женщине. Пусть он и сам предложил себя, но не продался. Он делал это не ради денег. И задумавшись, ради чего он нагой лежит сейчас на застиранных простынях, Жавер не смог найти причины иной кроме желания.  
Капитан, устроившись между разведенных коленей Жавера, притянул его к себе за бедра. Жавер сперва ощутил, как скользкий от масла, возбужденный член мазнул по его ягодицам, а потом уперся между. В волнении сердце Жавера забилось сильнее, он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, смешивая тьму век с тьмой, окружающей его. Капитан сделал первый сильный толчок.  
Жавер со сдавленным хрипом запрокинул голову. Тьма перед его глазами расцвела алыми пятнами. Он предполагал, что может быть больно, но не знал, что... Капитан снова толкнулся в его тело, теперь уже полностью проникая внутрь. Жавер чувствовал, как в его зад вжимаются бедра офицера. Красные пятна на внутренней стороне век не стремились рассеиваться. Жавер часто дышал, вцепившись пальцами в простыню. Возбуждение покидало его тело, и единственным желанием Жавера в тот момент было, чтобы Капитан вытащил свой член из его задницы. Жавер попытался двинуться прочь, но ладони Капитана, цепкой хваткой покоившиеся на его бедрах, не позволили этого сделать. Жавер снова сдавленно захрипел.  
— Shhh... — услышал он, и хватка одной из ладоней разжалась. — Don't move... don't...  
Капитан осторожными круговыми движениями гладил Жавера по животу и шептал что-то успокаивающее — Жавер не вдавался в произносимые Капитаном слова, саднящая боль кровью шумела в его ушах. Он почувствовал, как пальцы обхватывают его обмякший член, скользят плотным кольцом по стволу, потирают вновь напрягающуюся головку. Боль не отступала, но вопреки ей возвращалось потерянное было возбуждение.  
Капитан чуть качнулся вперед. Это короткое плавное движение вряд ли можно было назвать толчком. Он раскачивался внутри Жавера, стараясь не причинить еще большей боли. Жавера удивляла подобная забота. По сути, Капитан не должен был проявлять такой осторожности и аккуратности в обращении с ним. Он мог просто взять, что хотел, и уйти, оставив Жавера жалеть о собственном выборе. Но Капитан был нежен. Жавер полагал, что в мужчинах нет места нежности, заботе. Мужчина должен быть защитной стеной, должен быть атакующей армадой. Мужчина — он как море, а море не бывает нежным. С Капитаном Жавер удивлялся все больше и больше.  
Движения оставались все такими же короткими, но на этот раз они стали резче. Жавер шумно выдохнул, боль не отступила, но уже не причиняла сильного дискомфорта. Она была терпимой. Капитан подхватил Жавера под колени, несколько меняя позу. Жаверу пришлось приподнять бедра и держать их на весу, чтобы Капитан продолжал образовывать с ним единое целое. Теперь лицо Капитана оказалось совсем близко, он нависал над Жавером, и тот чувствовал его редкое дыхание на своей коже.  
Новый толчок сопровождался поцелуем и принес с собой странную дрожь внутри. Жавер вскинул бедра навстречу следующему движению, и едва только бедра Капитана столкнулись с его собственными, из горла Жавера вырвался тихий стон. Капитан улыбнулся ему в губы.  
Боль и удовольствие причудливо смешивались внутри Жавера. Движения Капитана уже не были осторожными или полными нежности — Капитан брал, Капитан завоевывал и отстаивал свое право на это завоевание. По крайней мере, так казалось Жаверу, который уже не имел ничего против члена в своей заднице. Наоборот, он сам с энтузиазмом подавался навстречу, цеплялся за плечи офицера, тянул за волосы.  
Нащупав шнурок, которым были стянуты волосы Капитана, Жавер потянул за него, распуская узел, позволяя светлым прядям рассыпаться.  
— Золото, — сквозь туман возбуждения прошептал он, запуская пальцы в растрепанную гриву, притягивая Капитана ближе и целуя до нехватки воздуха и хриплых стонов, рвущихся из стесненной груди.  
Первоначальная боль была погребена под все нарастающей волной жара, поднимающейся от паха все выше и выше. Жавер уже не мог думать. Как он ни старался, мысли ускользали от него. Он ловил взглядом сосредоточенно-пустое лицо Капитана, его мутные глаза, его приоткрытый в шумном сиплом дыхании рот. Его пот на вкус был как морская вода: соленый и пряный. Жавер почувствовал, как тело Капитана над ним напряглось и задрожало. Он сделал пару резких толчков и, издав горлом невнятный звук, замер. Теплая влага заполнила Жавера изнутри. Капитану потребовалось еще несколько движений, и только тогда его плечи расслабились, а он сам, уткнувшись Жаверу в шею, скользнул рукой между их тел.  
Торопливые движения ладони, дыхание на шее и тяжесть капитанского тела, наваливающегося сверху, быстро довели Жавера до разрядки. Волна, поднимающаяся в нем, достигла небывалых высот и, обрушившись, накрыла его с головой.  
Стоило Жаверу обмякнуть под Капитаном, как тот, поцеловав его в плечо, тут же скатился с него в сторону, давая Жаверу возможность отдышаться.  
— Конечно, поздно спрашивать, но... — Капитан встал с постели и с удовольствием потянулся. Босыми ногами он прошлепал к окну и не без труда отворил присохшую раму. В комнату ворвался прохладный морской воздух. Легкий бриз, пришедший с гавани, холодил потное тело Жавера, и он не понимал, как Капитан может вот так вот с глупой улыбкой стоять у открытого окна. Впрочем, стоял он недолго. Зябко поежившись, он поспешил вернуться в постель, забираясь под простыню к Жаверу.  
Жавер чувствовал себя опустошенным и уставшим. Он понятия не имел, как Капитану удалось остаться таким бодрым. Жавер хотел спать, усталость наваливалась на него.  
Капитан подобрался к Жаверу ближе, подгреб его под бок и для верности крепко обнял. Жавер не сопротивлялся, у него просто не было сил для сопротивления и возражений. Если Капитан хочет обнимать его — пусть обнимает.  
— Я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени, — прошептав это, Капитан невесомо поцеловал Жавера в плечо.  
— Жавер, — ответил тот в полусне, бессознательно устраиваясь удобнее в щедро предложенных ему объятиях. — Меня зовут Жавер...  
— Просто «Жавер»? — сквозь дремоту, вызванную усталостью и хмелем, Жавер различил улыбку в словах Капитана. Если бы он хоть на мгновение приоткрыл глаза, он даже смог бы ее разглядеть, так близко к его собственному было капитанское лицо. Но веки Жавера отяжелели, и отказывались подниматься. Поэтому он предпочел просто спрятать лицо в районе чужой подмышки и пробубнить свой ответ туда.  
— ...просто Жавер... — на грани сна Жавер слышал, как Капитан продолжал воодушевленно что-то говорить, переходя то на английский, то обратно на французский. Из всей этой мешанины слов Жавер разобрал лишь имя своего случайного любовника — Джек Обри, капитан... Название судна Жавер не услышал, так как уже спал.

* * *

Жавер привычно проснулся на рассвете, как если бы ему пришлось заступать на утреннее дежурство. Рассеянный свет заполнял комнату вместе с утренней прохладой. Жавер замерз на один бок, тот с которого сползла простыня. Другим он прижимался ко все еще спящему Капитану.  
«Кажется, его звали Джек», — вспомнил Жавер и постарался выскользнуть из теплого плена крепких объятий. Это ему удалось, но не без труда. Мышцы протестующе заныли, и саднящая боль в заду снова напомнила о себе. Вдобавок ко всему волосы в паху слиплись, и если бы только в паху. Стараясь ступать осторожно по полу, Жавер добрался до умывальных принадлежностей. Воды в кувшине было не так уж много, так что он почти полностью слил ее в таз. Подобрав с пола свои брюки, он вытащил из кармана платок. Тот, конечно, не блистал чистотой, но выбора особого не было. Присев на край стола, Жавер принялся смывать с себя следы ночных утех: пот и семя, свое и чужое.  
Во что он превратился? В педика. Он подумал об этом с ужасом. А что это такое, педик? Из какого теста это сделано? Что за этим стоит? Каким новым чудовищем ты становишься и каково ощущение этой чудовищности? «Это» — все равно, что совершить преступление и оправдывать себя крайней нуждой. Жавер бросил взгляд на все еще спавшего Капитана, и это поставило все на свои места. Иногда бывает, что какая-нибудь незначительная мелочь оказывает влияние на ход всей вашей жизни, так было и на сей раз. По крайней мере, так казалось Жаверу.  
Он плеснул воды себе на лицо, прогоняя остатки сна. По-хорошему, ему следовало исчезнуть раньше, чем проснется капитан. Мало ли как он будет себя вести на трезвую голову. С него может статься засветить Жаверу в ухо за все вчерашние скабрезности, сказанные в его адрес. Но что-то подсказывало, что тот так не поступит. Слишком уж он был мягок прошлой ночью, слишком осторожен, слишком нежен. Жавер до сих пор ощущал тепло его объятий и жадность прикосновений.  
Жавер не смог заставить себя уйти, по крайней мере, пока Джек не проснется. Он чувствовал некую необходимость в правильном прощании. Жавер осторожно присел на край постели рядом со спящим. Теперь при зыбком утреннем свете у него появилась возможность лучше рассмотреть Капитана. Его массивная фигура занимала все пространство кровати. Сильные руки покоились одна на бедре, другая под головой. Простыня, которой они укрывались ночью, сползла, обнажив широкую грудь, покрытую редкими темными волосами. Шрамы, которые Жавер вчера пересчитывал губами, теперь стали более различимы: вот от пули, а вот от сабли... Жавер невольно потянулся к белой отметине пулевого ранения, но тут же отдернул руку, не зная, чего опасаться больше — своего действия или возможного пробуждения Джека.  
«Он красив», — подумал Жавер, ощущая в себе ненасытную жажду снова прикоснуться к этому мужчине. Капитан Джек Обри не был похож ни на кого ранее встреченного Жавером. Он был словно из другого мира, мира, в котором не было всей той грязи, к которой так привык Жавер. Из того мира, где мужчины нежны и осторожны, но при этом не лишены своей мужественности, а проявления животного желания похожи на искусство. Жавер не побоялся бы сказать, что Обри был особенным. И вряд ли только потому, что Жавер не знал других похожих на него.  
— Нежный медведь, — прошептал Жавер. Обри улыбнулся и перевернулся на спину, приоткрывая один глаз.  
— Почему ты не в постели? — его голос был хриплый со сна, а на щеке отпечатался угол простыни. Жавер хотел ответить, что собирался уходить, что ночь была весьма неплохой, но ему надо спешить в казармы, что... у Жавера было слишком много слов в голове, и он впервые не знал, какие из них верные. Обри поманил его рукой.  
— Иди сюда, — сказал он с лукавой улыбкой, притягивая склонившегося над ним Жавера для поцелуя. Не то чтобы, Жавер был против поцелуев, просто действия капитана удивляли его, едва ли не шокировали. Вчера во хмелю Обри едва понимал, чего от него хотят, и некоторое время не соглашался на предложенное. Но сейчас, казалось, вчерашняя нерешительность не имела ровным счетом никакого значения. Растерянность Жавера не ускользнула от Джека.  
— Что-то не так? — наивно спросил он, и Жавер отрицательно покачал головой, не зная, что можно ответить в данной ситуации. По мнению Жавера «не так» было все с самого начала. Ему все виделось иначе и в куда более мрачном свете, чем оказалось на самом деле. Поэтому он снова покачал головой, позволяя Обри утянуть себя на постель.  
— Лучше утреннего кофе только утренние занятия любовью, — промурлыкал Джек, оглаживая бедро и бок Жавера, пока тот пытался усесться на нем верхом.  
— Любовью? — брови Жавера сошлись на переносице. «При чем здесь любовь? » — подумал он. В животном совокуплении нет любви. Это механика, это слаженный механизм, состоящий из двух тел, движущихся в едином ритме. Да, единение может быть прекрасно, но красота еще не означает любви. Звери не любят.  
Жавер не мог избавиться от присутствия каторги в своей жизни. Словно она вся: с ее бараками, внутренним двором, наблюдательной вышкой, озлобленными каторжниками и презрительно щурящимися на них охранниками — сейчас уместилась в крохотной спальне на втором этаже кабака. Она не покидала Жавера ни на минуту, олицетворяя собой его мир, суженный до размера одиночной камеры. Вот и сейчас он мыслил категориями этого мира, которые не позволяли ему предположить, что за пределами его есть что-то отличное от привычных Жаверу грязи и унижения. Что где-то есть любовь.  
— А чем же еще? — удивился Обри, его ладонь опустилась Жаверу на колено. — Обязательно кто-то должен любить, иначе ничего не получится.  
Жавер не понимал логики капитана, да и не собирался. Если тот хочет взять его снова, почему бы и нет? Жавер не видел в этом особой проблемы, но разве нельзя выразить свое желание более простыми словами, а не приплетать ко всему прочему какую-то «любовь»? Возможно, Джек путал слова. С его знанием французского это было немудрено. Вероятнее всего, капитан говорил о симпатии или желании. Кто-то должен желать и этим кто-то должен быть берущий, потому как желания отдающего себя никогда не принимаются в расчет — Жавер помнил это по обыденности тулонской тюрьмы. Вряд ли педика спросят, хочет он быть оттраханным или нет. Его просто оттрахают. Но если капитан хочет говорить о любви — пусть говорит.  
Жавер сам предложил остаться верхом на Обри, неловко пошутив про лучшего объездчика Тулона. Однако капитану шутка понравилась, и он смеялся до тех пор, пока ладонь Жавера на его члене на превратила смех в сбившееся дыхание. На этот раз проникновение далось Жаверу не так болезненно. Он сам контролировал, как быстро и как глубоко будет принимать в себя член Джека, да и помимо прочего он все еще был достаточно растянутым с прошлой ночи, так и не сумев вымыть из себя чужое семя.  
Опустившись полностью, Жавер замер, давая себе передышку и возможность привыкнуть к ощущению заполненности. Обри придерживал его за бедра, поглаживая по ногам, и кривил в улыбке уголки приоткрытого рта.  
Жавер начал с осторожных движений, как бы вспоминая мерное покачивание, которое испытываешь, сидя верхом на лошади. В конце концов, он не был в седле с тех пор, как прибыл в Тулон, а значит, уже почти три года. Но испытываемые сейчас Жавером ощущения разительно отличались от банальной верховой езды. Да и не имело смысла их сравнивать — это были разные по своей природе действия и приносили они совершенно различное удовлетворение.  
Обри попытался вскинуть бедра навстречу ускорившимся движениям Жавера, и тому пришлось сильнее стиснуть коленями капитанские бока, чтобы не упасть, одновременно непроизвольно сжимаясь вокруг его члена. Джек издал горловой стон и запрокинул голову. Жавер видел, как лицо капитана исказилось в почти что звериной гримасе, и потянулся рукой, чтобы коснуться его перекошенного в агонии рта. Обри поцеловал его ладонь, жадно обхватывая губами ее ребро, а после, перехватил ее за запястье и положил себе на грудь, туда, где лихорадочно билось сердце. Жавер чувствовал его биение. Оно билось в унисон с его собственным.  
Жавер вдруг вспомнил тех двух каторжников, ищущих удовлетворения друг в друге в тени барака. Их тела двигались единым механизмом, их сердца бились на одной ноте, даже их дыхание было общим — одним на двоих. Именно в этом и заключалась красота. И эту красоту единства сейчас ощущал Жавер, опираясь ладонью на грудь капитана, чтобы приподняться на его члене выше и резко опуститься вниз.  
— Oh God... — выдохнул Джек, впиваясь пальцами в бедра Жавера, направляя его движение. Жавер не слышал его слов, все его внимание, все его чувства были сосредоточены на единственной точке — где член Обри проникал в него. Жавер, как и вчера, чувствовал жар внизу живота, он который растекался по телу и вынуждал ускорять движения. Но лишняя скорость лишь сбивала с ритма. Жавер жалобно застонал, понимая, что сам не сможет достигнуть таким образом разрядки.  
— Пожалуйста, — вырвалось у него, и Джек толкнулся ему навстречу.  
Их совместные движения больше напоминали хаотичные столкновения, чем ритмичный механизм, но Жавер, казалось, был удовлетворен и этим. Бедра капитана подбрасывали его наверх, а он в противоположность этому стремился вниз, чтобы насадиться глубже. Жавер уже не мог держать спину прямо. Желание и истома гнули его квсе ниже. Он склонился к Обри, тот, казалось, этого и ждал, и обхватил его ладонью за шею, втягивая в поцелуй.  
Жавер хотел кончить. Больше всего на свете он хотел кончить. Как угодно, от чего угодно, но кончить. Он эгоистично сжал свой член в кулаке, быстрыми движениями проводя под головкой. Обри резко толкнулся в Жавера и поймал его крик губами. На внутренней стороне его век зажигались и гасли звезды, он выплеснулся в собственную ладонь. Капитан не дал ему возможности перевести дыхания. Перевернув Жавера на спину, он оказался сверху и продолжил вколачиваться в раскрытое для него тело.  
Золотые волосы падали Жаверу на лицо, и он ловил пряди открытым ртом. В последнем толчке Джек с сопением навалился на Жавера, вжимая того в смятые простыни...  
Капитан тяжело и жарко дышал Жаверу в шею, не спеша избавлять его от своего веса. Жавер был не против. Тяжесть капитана до странного успокаивала его. Он скользил ладонями по его спине, гладил между лопаток, чувствуя, как ударяется о клетку ребер сильное сердце.  
— Это было хорошо... — выдохнул Жавер куда-то в спутанную золотую гриву. Джек согласно хмыкнул и завалился набок, давая Жаверу возможность свободно дышать. Едва такая возможность была предоставлена, Жавер сел на постели.  
— ...бодрит лучше, чем кофе... — Джек потянулся, наблюдая за тем, как Жавер подымается прочь, и с некой обидой в голосе добавил: — еще едва рассвело.  
Жавер вернулся к тазику с водой, возобновляя умывание. В кувшине еще оставалась чистая вода, поэтому он допил ее — в горле было сухо, как в пустыне.  
— Мне нужно на дежурство. — Это была почти правда. Смена Жавера наступала в полдень, но ему еще нужно было добраться до казарм и отметиться о возвращении из увольнительной. На это требовалось время, поэтому стоило уйти сейчас.  
— У докеров бывают дежурства? — Капитан приподнялся на локте. Жавер, избавив себя от внешних следов постельных утех, спешно натягивал кальсоны и брюки.  
— Я не докер, — ответил он, сражаясь с сапогами. Для этого пришлось присесть на край стола. — Я надзиратель в тюрьме.  
Глядя на вопросительно поднятые брови Обри, Жавер пояснил:  
— Слежу за заключенными.  
Жавер с небывалой легкостью делился информацией, которую изначально хотел оставить скрытой. Ведь зачем Джеку знать, кто он и чем занимается. Но слова сами собой слетали с языка, и Жавер не чувствовал горечи, расставаясь с ними.  
— Расскажешь в следующий раз, — капитан усмехнулся, когда Жавер в замешательстве запутался в собственной рубахе.  
— В следующий? — глупо переспросил он, не совсем понимая, к чему клонит Обри.  
— «Софи» — мой корабль — будет в Тулоне еще минимум неделю. — Джек подтянул к себе простынь, скрывая свою наготу. — А я люблю компанию.  
Теперь до Жавера дошел смысл сказанного капитаном. Казалось, они поменялись местами — Обри предлагал, а Жавер пытался понять, что от него хотят. Жавер усмехнулся этой догадке, один в один копируя усмешку капитана.  
— Посмотрим, — он застегнул последние пуговицы на жилете и, оказавшись у двери, повернул ключ в замке.  
Обри, раскинувшись на смятой постели, с интересом и ожиданием наблюдал за ним, словно Жавер в его понимании должен был сделать что-то еще, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. Но Жавер даже не обернулся, ощущая между лопаток горячий взгляд.

* * *

Солнце едва касалось крыш низеньких портовых зданий. Ветер, дующий с моря, забирался Жаверу под рубаху, холодил кожу, трепал волосы, оставлял при вдохе соленый привкус на языке. На пристани было безлюдно — в такой ранний час сложно застать кого-то в порту, поэтому Жавер шел, не таясь. Ноги сами несли его по направлению к казармам.  
Все было прежним: корабельные мачты, пронзающие небо, темный от воды гранит волнорезов, голодные и печальные крики чаек. Тулон не изменился за одну ночь, но изменился ли сам Жавер? Заглядывая внутрь себя, кропотливо выискивая в себе перемены, которые должно было оставить в нем знакомство с капитаном Обри, он не находил оных, но чувствовал их присутствие.  
Они въелись под кожу вместе с его прикосновениями, его поцелуями, его словами. Жавер все еще ощущал на своем теле его руки — горячие, жадные, нетерпеливые, дарящие ласку и разжигающие страсть. Жавер содрогнулся. Мысль о том, что нужда, от которой он так стремился избавиться в порту, не оставила его, а наоборот, оплела по рукам и ногам, развратила тело и душу, пугала его едва ли не до тошноты. Мерзкий ком, состоящий из вчерашнего дрянного вина и отчаяния, подступил к горлу. Кислая слюна вязко липла к языку.  
Умиротворение, пришедшее на рассвете, успело покинуть Жавера, теперь им владела тревога. Его догнала абсурдная и от того пугающая мысль — кто-нибудь из сослуживцев или просто случайный знакомец мог видеть его вчера в кабаке в компании капитана, сложить два и два и обо всем догадаться: по его лицу, взгляду, речи... Какое-то незаметное Жаверу изменение легко могло броситься в глаза постороннему человеку. Ком в горле стал осязаемей. Тишина раннего утра была единственным спутником Жавера, и тем громче в его ушах, ударяясь о виски, шумела кровь. Жавер закашлялся и сплюнул под ноги. Опустив голову, он ускорил шаг. Тошнота не оставляла его, и даже больше — к ней добавилась головная боль и слабость.  
Жавер не мог ничего с собой поделать — мысленно он все возвращался и возвращался к словам Обри. «В следующий раз, — вместе с кровью стучало в висках. — В следующий».  
Когда очередной порыв соленого ветра забрался под рубаху, Жавер обхватил себя руками в попытке согреться, но охватившая его дрожь никуда не исчезла. Эту дрожь вызывал совсем не холод.  
Жавер не любил приходить в порт. И видит Бог, он больше никогда бы в него не возвращался, но нужда, которую Жавер так отчаянно ощущал в себе и которая пригнала его в порт вчерашним вечером, так или иначе нашла бы способ привести его обратно — в угловую маленькую комнатку под самой крышей пропахшего табачным дымом и кислым вином кабака.  
— В следующий раз, — полушепотом повторил себе Жавер и, боясь оглянуться, зашагал быстрее.

**Author's Note:**

> gagneuse — арго. шлюха  
> le fif — арго. педик, гомосексуалист  
> salopes — фр. шлюхи  
> la bien-aimée — фр. возлюбленная  
> Hush — англ. тише  
> You're not used to it, aren't you? — англ. Ты не привык к подобному, не так ли?  
> You don't even look like a sodomite — англ. Ты даже не похож на содомита.  
> Shhh... it's okay... it's okay... — англ. Шшш... все хорошо... все хорошо  
> Shhh... Don't move... don't... – англ. Шшш… не двигайся… не надо…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Un Chant d'Amour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396387) by [Lucky Jack (Lucky_Jack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/pseuds/Lucky%20Jack)




End file.
